Deposition
by MarshalKnite
Summary: Oops...wrote summary at begining of story. Check there!


** Hello all! Ok...first time writing some type of fan fiction. The idea is an older police officer getting trapped in SAO. Oh yea...he's American too. Since most of the players were Japanese how does the language issue get resolved? First intro chapter. PLEASE...feedback is wanted. I have never done this before and I need to know if I'm doing ok. As usual I have no rights to SAO or any of its characters. I'm just trying to have fun with a great story line and characters. Most of this will be my own characters, but others will pop in from time to time. Thanks for reading!**

Deposition:

"So just explain the events during the time in question."

"How detailed do you want it?"

The agent looked up from his glowing laptop screen. "I'm sure you have an idea about how to write a report, don't you Officer?"

"Yea...right. This will take a while. Two years is a long time to detail."

A slight smile came and went across his face. "Don't worry, You'll be paid the same wages you are getting now. Plus a little extra depending on how much you can help us in other areas."

The frown deepend across my face as the implications sank in. "Just a minute, are you implying I have something I need to be concerned about? I'm the _victim_ here! I didn't want to get stuck in that game for two years! I'm lucky I was able to hold onto my job and wife because some madman wanted to play with others lives!"

The agent leaned back in his chair, his hands coming up in a placating jesture. "Whoa...hold on there. No one said you were in trouble. We were able to prove you had no involvement in criminal wrong doing during your time in game. The Japanese government agent Kikouka Seijiro gave us undisputable proof that the killings done by you were completely justified. You upheald all the

duties of a sworn police officer even when others were going insane. We just need help with the extra items that have crept into the limelight.

"Such as...?" I asked. "Well...You had a total of eight direct player kills in the game and assisted the...what was the name...ahhh yes...the "Enforcers" with apprehending close to fifteen others who were jailed for crimes up to murder." "We have to finish prosecuting those crimes and I'm sure you don't want to spend the next twenty years of your life running to court."

"Look...even I know you can't prosecute crimes against people from another country. Most of the players were Japanese and kids to boot. How can the US governmant prosecute those indviduals?"

The agent leaned back in his chair "You've heard of the World Court?" "The International Court of Justice in the Hague?" I responded. "The very same. Any and all crimes will be dealt with in that court since there were some players from all over the world and the data lines crossed internatinal boundries. All governments have agreed to let the criminal cases be heard there. Saves time and expense of having cases drag out in multiple countries."

Now it was my turn to lean back. "Wow! I never thought it would go that far." The agent leaned in again and rested his chin on his folded hands. "There were too many people in that game who took advantage of the situation and did unspeakable things to people already fighting just to stay alive. I'm sure you can see where we want to go with this. A crime is a crime, it doesn't matter if it's committed here or in the virtual world."

"I was wondering why the FBI was getting into this." I said. The agent smiled. "Well we had to set up a new division just to get a handle the far reaching implicatons this event brought out. Right now I am one of four people in the VR Crimes Division, we havent come up with a catchy acronym yet." He chuckled.

"Ok." I said smiling. "I'll be more than happy to assist the "VRCD of the FBI"." The agent smiled even bigger as he thought of the acronym I just used. "VRCD sounds like an old video tape machine from the 80's. I hope that doesn't stick." We both chuckled for a bit, then he said, "This report will be different from your usual police reports. We need everything...emotions, suppositions, thoughts, and theories, not just the facts. Everything you thought, did, wanted to do, felt and saw. We need it all."

I let a long breath escape my lips as I looked down at the glowing keyboard on the table top. I raised my eyes and looked at him. "Everything?"

"Yes...everything."

"Damm...this will take forever." I thought.


End file.
